


Two Fools in the Fog

by chaostrainer



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostrainer/pseuds/chaostrainer
Summary: What would happen if the persona 5 protagonist was involved in the events of persona 4? Simple idea that will have twists on both the events of Persona 4 and eventually Persona 5. Focused more on the events, relationships take a backseat for the most part. Updates will be every 2 weeks
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise & Kurusu Akira, Marie/Narukami Yu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Two Fools in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so pardon if things seem a little stiff/brief, hopefully the chapters will get better/longer as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Akira woke up in a sweat, confusion on his face as he had the same dream for the third night in a row, of a long-nosed man, of a series of tarot cards, and a cute girl in blue with yellow eyes and blonde hair. Most of what he remembered about the dream was simply how blue everything was, that and catching the long-nosed man (was it a man?) Saying something about two fools at once. But he was already running late so had to rush out the door, waving at his mother. "Love you mom, I'll see you later. do you need me to pick you up anything before I come home?"

"Just bring home some dinner Akira, have a good day at school!"

"Thanks, mom!" He ran off, barely making it to school on time and sitting next to his friend Yosuke and laughing at his nervous face. "What did you do, you seem nervous"

"Me, nervous, nah you're just seeing things 'Kira!"

Before the two could go on with their normal bickering the girl in front of them turned around towards Yosuke "quiet you two, I heard we were getting a new student today"

"Oh? Is that why you didn't let me have my normal seat Chie? You're hoping they will be a guy aren't you!" He heard Yosuke choking on his laughter before smiling back at Chie "sorry, sorry I'll make it up to you later ok! before I go home I'll get you a couple of steak skewers, deal?"

Akira had always been kind to the girls in his class, hell even to the younger ones, sometimes even being called a mama's boy. But he did have a reason for that, his mother raised him on her own, his father abandoned them both when he was only 3. So he always did the best he could for her, and she instilled a sense of chivalry in him that carried over towards his classmates. He snapped out when hearing the voice of the most hated teacher in the school, Mr. Moroka, or as the students called him behind his back, king moron.

"Alright everyone this is the new kid in school, his name is Yu Narukami, kid say something"

The boy, yu, just waves and in a soft voice greets the room before chie begs for him to sit next to her. As he was walking to the desk he had locked eyes with Akira, a sense of shock passing through him for a moment.

Akira however just smiled, happy that maybe his friend group was about to get one larger, though noticing once again the only guys who are willing to befriend him it seemed were outsiders. He guessed that he was just viewed as too girly compared to the rest of the guys in school.

The rest of the day went by swiftly, both Akira and Yu being called on to answer questions today before classes suddenly were cancelled midway through the day.

"Chie, any clue about why they suddenly just canceled the rest of classes"

"Not at all but it's not like I'm going to complain you know! Besides, I have to talk to Yosuke about getting my trial of the dragon DVD back, then we should go get some steak skewers!"

"Alright, you can go bother Yosuke, I'm going to try to talk with the new kid, see what I can get from him, meet you and Yosuke at Junes?"

"See you soon Akira! Don't be too long!"

as Chie ran off Akira approached the silver-haired newcomer, unable to shake the feeling that he had seen the boy before. "Hey there, I know today was your first day but I'm Akira Kurusu, I was wondering if you wanted to join some of my friends at Junes for a little after school snack and such" he extends a hand, smiling and hoping that he will accept

"Thanks, sounds cool. I'm Yu Narakami, I'll be here for the year staying with my uncle Dojima"

"you mean the police officer?

"Yeah, you know him? are you a troublemaker?"

"No, no nothing like that, it's a small town though, I grew up here all my life, and let's just say that everyone gets to know everyone at some point"

"Ah, that makes a bit more sense. now I heard you speaking about going to Junes right? mind showing me the way so I know a bit more of the town?"

"Not at all! since classes just finished why don't I show you around the long way!" Akira smiled, leading both of them away from the school and back towards the main street of town. 

Soon after leaving the schoolgrounds the two bumped into a police barricade, Yu's uncle running towards them. "Yu, Akira, what are you two doing here! This is a crime scene, I knew i should have sent Adachi to the schools, have them keep you students there"

"Uncle, what happened?"

"Just go home you two, this has nothing" But as he was saying that another officer came running by, face green and holding his stomach

"body...hung up...gonna be sick" he managed to say as he ran off, Dojima following him, screaming "Damn it Adachi! You get back here now"

Akira and Yu decided to leave and head to Junes before Dojima returned, not wanting to stick around in the crime scene.


End file.
